Viejos encuentros
by Ashamed Kawaii
Summary: Trunks regresa a la época de sus padres trayendo consigo malas noticias de su madre del futuro, deseando que su padre regresé con él y vea a su madre ¿Irá Vegeta? ¿Cómo lo tomará Bulma de está época?•Hiatus•
1. Una visita inesperada

**Una visita inesperada**

Capitulo 1.

Era como cualquier otro día en la Corporación Cápsula, un día caluroso como cualquier otro mes de verano. De cualquier manera ya había la paz en el planeta Tierra, se podía respirar el aire tranquilo, se podía ver a la gente paseándose, comprando muchas cosas inservibles, muchos trajes de baño, era la época.

Pero de cualquier manera, era como todos los demás días a excepción del infierno de calor que había en ese día.

Veía Bulma en el balcón que tenia en la casa, todas aquellas personas que se divertían sin cesar en la playa, infinidad de veces fue con Yamcha a aquel lugar, también fue con sus amigos, pero aunque con Vegeta era diferente, no podía esperar mas de él, estaba muy agradecida, por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, por su familia…

"Aquellos viejos recuerdos, en el que alguna vez tuve miedo de aquel saiyajin, aunque se me hiciera guapo desde un principio, no podría esperar mas de él, fue muy solitario, muy engreído, muy orgulloso, nunca en mi vida me atrevería a pensar que de cierta forma dio nuestra vida para salvarnos de aquel ser maligno llamado Majin Bu"… desvió su mirada hacia la cámara de gravedad en donde su hijo Trunks y Vegeta tenían un arduo entrenamiento a pesar de que era verano… "Aunque se ha adaptado un poco a esta vida, le da mas vida, ya no es un típico hombre que alguna vez llegue a tener, era un mandón, era como todo un príncipe de los saiyajin, él era la definición misma de la palabra príncipe, pero de alguna u otra forma se fue adaptando a esta nueva vida que el también adopto, aunque no cambio del todo, no podría esperar que fuera como mi amigo Goku, el tuvo una infancia feliz, se crió con, mmm, si se puede decir humanos, terrícolas, pero en cambio a él, no tuvo lo que se llama amor, muy pocas veces me cuenta sobre su pasado, de hecho no he querido saberlo, no he querido remover aquellas viejas heridas de él" Sus pensamientos fueron desviados hacia una sirvienta que le hablaba, alguien la buscaba.

- Esta bien Madeline, dígale que pase a la sala ahí lo esperare- dijo Bulma dejando de ver la cámara de gravedad, respiro un poco- Dígale que bajo en seguida.

- Esta bien señorita, como usted ordene- dijo la sirvienta haciéndole caso a lo que le decía su ama y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Pasado unos minutos, Bulma estaba en su recamara, estaba en pantuflas, no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de quien era, pero si era un cliente no bajaría en pantuflas, solo se limito a ponerse sandalias, bajo lentamente y vio a alguien sentando en la sala.

- ¡Hola Bulma! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos- esbozo una gran sonrisa y volteando a ver a Bulma, que lucia hermosa, tuviera lo que tuviera. 

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que milagro que estas aquí Yamcha! Pensé que ya ni te acordabas de mi- dijo mas relajada Bulma, no quería pensar en el trabajo, eran sus vacaciones. Se dirigió hacia su amigo.

- ¡Como crees Bulma! Desde que eras muy pequeña nos hemos conocido, nunca me olvidaría de ti tan fácilmente- dijo Yamcha acompañada de una gran sonrisa y abrazando a Bulma.

- Mas te vale, por que en ese entonces fui una bella joven aventurera- dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amigo.- Madeline tráeme un té frió y para Yamcha…- dijo Bulma viendo a su amigo esperando una respuesta de él.

- Solo agua- se limito a decir el joven.

- Enseguida señorita Bulma- dijo la joven retirándose

- Y bien… ¿Qué te ha traído por aquí Yamcha?- dijo la joven, cruzando las piernas y viendo a su amigo.

- Bueno… es que…- se puso un poco rojo- Y… ¿Vegeta y tu hijo? ¿Dónde están?- dijo Yamcha esquivando la pregunta de Bulma.

- Ya sabes… lo mismo de siempre… Gracias Madeline- dijo dirigiéndose a la sirvienta y agarrando el té le dio un sorbo y prosiguió- Entrenando, ese hombre nunca deja de entrenar- dijo sarcásticamente dejando en la mesita el té.

- Ya veo, se parece a Goku ¿No lo crees? Aunque es el lado negativo de Goku, gruñón, frió y orgulloso jaja ¿No lo piensas así?... Muchas gracias- dijo a la sirvienta, y se limitaba a sonreír por lo que decía, no quería encontrarse con Vegeta y que supiera que lo estaba comparando con Goku "Si ese hombre ve que hablo sobre él y me rió. Adiós de mi, pobre de mi, mejor moderare mi voz, por que no quiero que me haga polvo"

- Pues si… es el lado negativo de Goku, si tan solo te escuchara Vegeta Yamcha, jaja… Y no me has dicho a que has venido- dijo la joven repitiendo una vez mas su pregunta.

- Pues… mira… yo…- no paraba de tartamudear Yamcha.

- Dímelo Yamcha ve al grano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo la joven lo que mas odiaba es que titubearan, tal vez lo aprendió de Vegeta, tal vez…

- ¿Te gustaría salir a la playa?- dijo Yamcha un poco rápido

- ¿Pero…?- dijo Bulma un poco confundida no termino de hablar por que fue interrumpida por Yamcha. 

- ¡O no es nada malo! No pretendo regresar contigo ni nada por el estilo, es solo que tu casa me da un poco de miedo- dijo Yamcha resignado.

- Es por Vegeta… ¿Cierto?- dijo la joven viendo a su amigo muy nervioso.

- Pues si… es que…- se rasco la cabeza- Tú sabes esta situación mejor que yo.

- Esta bien, aunque de todas formas es lo mismo ¿No lo crees? Él te podría ubicar por medio de tu ki- dijo Bulma muy burlonamente. 

- ¡Oye! Pero me hace creer que tengo escapatoria, aquí me siento como una rata, siento que me puede atrapar y tengo que ser mas cauteloso al hablar de él y sobre todo de ti- dijo Yamcha viendo a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con Vegeta.

- Esta bien hombre, ven vamos a la playa a caminar un rato que el atardecer esta hermoso- dijo la joven agarrandole de la mano a Yamcha- ¡Madeline!

- Si señora- dijo dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

- Si mi esposo y mi hijo deciden dejar de entrenar y todavía no regreso, dígales que me fui a dar un paseo, esta bien- dijo la joven agarrando una gorra.

- Esta bien señora, yo les doy su mensaje- dijo volteándose al ver que se cerraba la puerta y regresando a sus deberes.

Aun seguía entrenando Vegeta y Trunks, no paraban de entrenar, aunque Vegeta solo lo hacia para seguir en forma, no quería perder su condición y no quería que su hijo lo hiciera tampoco.

- Vaya, tu esposo y tu hijo entrenan y entrenan… ¡Que aburrido! Y mas por que es calor, yo no soportaría es una tortura- dijo Yamcha viendo la cámara de gravedad.

- Pues si, pero hazlo entender- dijo Bulma en un tono de resignación- Ven vamonos en el aerocoche- dijo la joven subiéndose en el carro volador. 

- Nos vamos a llevar décadas- dijo Yamcha en tono de desaprobación y pegándose en la frente con su mano.

- ¡Ay Yamcha! No esta lejos- dijo la mujer en un tono amenazador.

- Mejor que te parece si nos vamos volando- dijo Yamcha

- Bueno esta bien, pero no te vayas a aprovechar de mi, si no le digo a Vegeta- dijo Bulma con un tono de amenaza y señalándole con el dedo índice.

- No, ya te dije que no me voy aprovechar de ti- dijo Yamcha estirándole la mano para que emprendieran vuelo "Esta mujer es capaz de decirle a Vegeta que la estoy molestando y no, mejor no, de todas formas vine en son de paz, no quiero que Vegeta nos vea por que ahora si quedaría aquí vivió y aquí murió el pobre de Yamcha". Se quedo imaginando su ataúd y todas las mujeres hermosas llorando por él, estaba horrorizado.

- Y ¿Ahora tu que? ¿Por qué esa cara de horrorizado?- dijo Bulma burlonamente "Ay ese Yamcha es muy gracioso".

- No, nada- dijo, aquella imaginación que tuvo se borro por su cabeza, la estaba meneando- Bueno ya vamonos.

- Bien- dijo agarrando a su amigo de los brazos.

Así llegaron a la playa. Se pusieron a caminar era un poco tarde, pero no tanto como para arrepentirse y regresar otra vez a la casa y dejar todo ahí, sin saber a que demonios vino Yamcha a su casa, ¿Qué es lo que quería?.

- Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que querías?- dijo Bulma sentándose en la arena de la playa que estaba tibia.

- Bueno, lo se, sonara estupido pero ¿En cuanto me vendes el ultimo carro que saco tu empresa?- dijo el joven poniendo su mano atrás de la cabeza- Jeje espero y no te enojes- dijo soltándole una sonrisa.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡Eso era todo! ¡Para eso venimos a la playa, para eso tanto misterio! ¡Para el precio de un estupido carro!- dijo furiosa Bulma levantándose de la arena.

- Pues… -"Ya sabia que se iba a comportar de esa manera"- Te lo dije era estupido, no te exaltes Bulma- dijo el joven tratando de calmarla.

- ¿¡QUE NO ME EXALTE!?- dijo la joven sacando una hai-poi y la aventó convirtiéndolo en un aerocoche- ¡Me lo pudiste haber mencionado en mi casa!- "Me hizo perder mi tiempo… bueno no tenia nada que hacer, pero no se lo voy a perdonar" 

- Bulma, no te enojes- dijo siguiéndola- Es que se lo quiero regalar a mi nueva novia y la verdad esta muy caro- dijo tratándose de excusar.

Bulma se detuvo iba a subirse a su aerocoche, cuando escucho que se lo iba a regalar a su novia, se volteo y le contesto:

- Con que era eso… bueno estas perdonado, perdón es que pensé que era para ti…-dijo la joven bajando el pie que ya había subido al carro

- O sea que si hubiera sido para mi no me lo vendes a un buen precio- dijo Yamcha molesto.

- ¡No!, no es eso, si no que me molesta que hubiera sido tanto misterio para esto, pero dado el caso de que es para tu novia, te perdonare, ¡Ven! Sube al carro y en el camino te diré a que trato lleguemos, por que ya es un poco noche y Vegeta se podría enfadar, ¡Oh peor! Me iría a buscar y te encontraría conmigo y eso no pintaría bien- dijo la joven haciendo arrancar el coche.

- ¡No! ¡Ni lo mande Kami-sama! Que Vegeta ni se le ocurra aparecer por aquí- dijo el joven tembloroso y subiendo al aerocoche.

Ya en el camino, Bulma y Yamcha se arreglaron para el nuevo regalo de la novia de este. El carro llego a la casa y ellos prosiguieron a bajar de este.

- En eso quedamos Bulma- dijo sonriéndole "Esto fue una ganga jeje, pensé que no le iba a bajar pero al fin y al cabo se apiada de mi jeje"- Te cuidas mucho, y me saludas a Vegeta y a Trunks, bueno a Vegeta no- dijo estaba flotando por el cielo y haciendo un ademán en señal de que ya se iba.

- Esta bien Yamcha adiós- dijo la joven despidiéndose de su amigo "Ese Yamcha no aprende a querer a Vegeta jiji, hablando de el príncipe ¿Aun sigue entrenando?" estaba pensando mientras aun veía la luz roja de la cámara encendida. Así que se aventuro a llegar ahí, en donde se encontraba su esposo e hijo.

Jalo la puerta y los encontró ahí tumbados en el suelo, agotados por tanto entrenar, sudorosos, nunca los había visto tan exhaustos.

- Mamá, tengo hambre, ayuda, ¡Ayuda!- dijo el niño a duras penas si podía hablar.

- Pero Trunks ¡Vegeta, te lo dije, no forzes al niño!- dijo la mujer mirando a su esposo ahí también tumbado- "Es demasiada gravedad, no puedo pasar" De su bolsillo saco una especie de control con el dominaba la el podía dominar a Vegeta cuando se pusiera de malas, apretó un botón y todo regreso a la normalidad. Salio corriendo hacia su hijo- ¡Trunks!, hijo ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Hey mujer! Yo también existo, necesito ayuda—dijo Vegeta levantándose un poco molesto "¡Maldito mocoso! Le ponen mas atención que a mi ¿Qué cosas pienso? Celoso… ¡Hmpf! Lo peor que es por mi hijo, que estupidez"

- Si mami- dijo el niño un poco mas relajado,

- ¿Desde cuando están así?- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su marido y tratando de ayudarle.

- Desde hace tiempo… nos abandonas mujer- dijo con cara triste el príncipe.

**Flash back  
**  
- ¡Trunks! No golpes como mujer, eres un descendiente de una raza guerrera y un descendiente de una clase muy alta- decía Vegeta dándole de golpes a su hijo.

- ¡No necesitas decírmelo papá, eso ya lo se!- dijo así convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin y dándole una serie de puñetazos a su padre.

- Así me gusta hijo, ese es el espíritu de nuestra raza guerrera- dijo y seguía pegándole a su hijo.

- Oye papá…- dijo el niño deteniéndose en seco y dejo de dar ese resplandor amarillo que caracterizaba cuando te convertías en un súper saiyajin.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres mocoso?- dijo Vegeta un poco enojado y parándose en seco.

- Es que…- en eso se toco el estomago y le empezó a gruñir- Tengo hambre jeje, ¿Podemos comer ya? Y seguir después con el entrenamiento.

- Esta bien Trunks, solo te haré caso por que yo también tengo hambre, así que apaga la maquina ahí hay un botón del lado izquierdo del tablero con el cual la gravedad se vuelve nula- le dijo señalándole el tablero.

- Si papá- "Hace tiempo que ya no comemos desde que mamá nos dio de desayunar, y así no tengo los ánimos de pelear, es mucho para uno", Trunks llego al tablero para controlar la gravedad "¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué botón me dijo mi papá que apretara? Le voy a preguntar, no mejor no, es probable que me castigue o algo por el estilo, creo que dijo del lado derecho, total que puede suceder".

Así que Trunks apretó el botón equivocado he hizo que la maquina aumentara mucho la gravedad, hizo que ninguno de los dos pudiera moverse de esa magnitud que era monstruosa. Así que de inmediato tanto Vegeta como Trunks cayeron al suelo por tanta gravedad en la cámara.

- ¿¡Mocoso!? ¿Qué has hecho?- le dijo Vegeta, muy enojado

- Perdón papá… creo que me equivoque, esperemos a mamá no creo que salga el día de hoy, son sus vacaciones y no quiere saber nada del trabajo- dijo Trunks en una forma de esperanza, sin saber que su madre en esos momentos partía junto con Yamcha al arreglo del carro.

- Esperemos que Bulma no nos deje abandonados aquí, es mucha gravedad no la aguanto, espero que sea cierto lo que digas mocoso y que tu madre no salga de la casa- dijo Vegeta en tono de preocupado "Por lo que mas quieras Bulma, ¡Sacame de aquí!"

**Fin del flash back**

- Jaja ¡No puedo creerlo! Eres un caso perdido Vegeta, estaba cerrando un negocio con Yamcha- dijo la joven riéndose de su esposo de la cara de resignación que tenia.

- ¿Un negocio? Con ese insecto- dijo Vegeta alzando la ceja- ¿Qué clase de negocio?- dijo enojado.

- No te pongas celoso calma, solo quería el nuevo carro que saco la empresa para su novia- dijo la joven lo mas tranquila que pudo- Y por lo visto tontitos no han comido en todo el día ¿Quieren que les haga algo de comer?- dijo la joven bajando de la cámara.

- ¡Si mami! Mi papá me mata de hambre- dijo el niño lo ultimo en tono bajo.

- ¡Te escuche mocoso! Grr, soy tu padre me mereces respeto, y no estoy celoso Bulma ¿Cómo crees? Y si haznos de comer por favor- dijo en un tono de fastidio "Mi familia no me respeta, y ¿Qué si tengo celos?"

- Esta bien, pero antes metanse a bañar, no quiero sucios en la mesa- dijo Bulma en un tono de amenaza.

-Si mamá- dijo el niño sin ánimos, solo quería comer.

-Grr, ya que mujer- dijo Vegeta refunfuñando y siguiendo a su hijo al baño.

"Ay estos saiyajins, tan rápido pasa el tiempo, tan rápido que uno no se da cuenta, yo no me doy cuenta de que tan rápido se ha ido el tiempo, desde que emprendí el viaje en busca de las esferas del dragón, todo lo que vino a suceder después hasta ahorita, hasta el día de hoy" Estaba pensando mientras hacia la comida.

- Ya mami, ya me bañe- dijo el niño sentándose en la mesa con su pijama de ositos.

- Ya mujer, ¿Y la comida?- dijo sentándose Vegeta en la mesa y alzando una ceja.

- Ya, ya, no se desesperen aquí esta su banquete, pobre de mi hijo, no has comido nada desde la mañana- dijo la mujer dejando la comida en la mesa y acariciando el pelo de su hijo.

- ¿Crees que soy un mal padre Bulma? Si le doy de comer a nuestro hijo, no soy tan animal como ese estupido de Kakarotto ¡Hmpf!- dijo muy indignado y agarrando una pierna de cerdo.

Bulma ya estaba acostumbrada al feroz apetito de su marido y de su hijo, no era nada nuevo para ella, ya estaba acostumbrada a guisar demasiado, esa era una de sus otras especialidades aparte de ser una muy buena dueña de Corporación Cápsula y una gran científica.

- No Vegeta, no lo malinterpretes, solo sigue comiendo que la sirvienta no acabo de lavar los trastes así que lo haré yo- dijo la mujer volteándose y empezó a abrir la llave del agua para empezar a lavar los trastos que quedaban ahí, que no eran muchos los trastes.

- Si mujer, como quieras- dijo Vegeta solo se limito a decir eso, por que era una batalla de comida ahí, su hijo le iba a ganar el ultimo pedazo de carne que quedaba en ese platón grande.

Bulma solo reía para sus adentros mientras enjabonaba los vasos que había ahí.

De repente un fuerte temblor azoto a la casa, algunas cosas se cayeron de su lugar, algunas lámparas se cayeron y se rompieron, una inmensa luz salio y también salio acompañado de polvo.

- ¿Quién demonios es? ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Vegeta parándose de la mesa y yendo rumbo a la puerta- ¡Trunks! ¡Vamos hijo, veamos quien es!- dijo un poco furioso.

Bulma solo se limitaba a ver por la ventana, de hecho no podía ver mucho había mucho polvo y no podía distinguir bien las cosas, no temía de nada malo por que sabia que su marido era demasiado fuerte al igual que Goku y no le pasaría nada malo, además que lo acompañaba también Trunks.

Ya en la puerta Trunks se aventuro más y le empezó a aventar bolas de energía a quien estuviera ahí.

- ¡Trunks! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo el padre gritándole, lo estaba regañando.

- Pero padre… ¿Por qué?- dijo el niño un poco confundido "¿Por qué papa dice tonterías? ¿Quién es?". Aun así su hijo hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su padre y siguió aventando las bolas de energía.

- ¡Te dije que no Trunks!- dijo el padre, alzando la voz y agarrando a su hijo para que no volviera hacer lo mismo "Este niño no cabe duda que es hijo mío y de Bulma, muy terco, demasiado, todo un príncipe al igual que su padre"

Mientras el polvo que se produjo se iba desvaneciendo, en la cocina un vaso de la cual Bulma estaba bañándolo de agua se le cayó de las manos e hizo que se rompiera.

"No puede ser… no puede ser… ¿Qué hace él aquí?... ¿Qué significa todo esto?... ¿Por qué él regreso a esta época?... Mi vista no me falla ese es… esa es la marca de la empresa… ese es ¡Trunks!"…

CONTINUARA… 

**Espero que esta historia le guste mucho, espero que me dejen reviews deseando así poder mejorar mis escritos, les agradesco mucho Ashamed **


	2. Una vieja visita ¿Nuevos problemas?

**Una vieja visita… ¿Nuevos problemas?**

**  
Capítulo 2. **

"Tan rápido pasa el tiempo, tan rápido pasa el tiempo desde que lo vi, tan rápido pasa el tiempo que dejo él esta línea del tiempo, tan rápido, aquella impresión que me dio ese joven cuando nos dijo que una nueva amenaza tendría la Tierra, fue como si hubiera sido ayer, aun lo recuerdo, no he dejado de pensar en mi hijo en mi otro hijo si se le podría llamar de esa manera, ya que cuando él decidió venir a esta época él decidió llamarme madre, pero tengo muchas preguntas del por que él esta aquí, espero que no sean malas noticias, recientemente la Tierra ha reinado la paz, Majin Bu se ha ido, ¿Acaso otra amenaza viene? Tengo miedo de pensar, tengo miedo de saber, tengo miedo del… futuro" Estaba pensando Bulma, observaba como poco a poco el polvo que había producido la maquina del tiempo se iba desvaneciendo, desvió su vista a su marido.

Él lucia lo mas normal, no se le veía ninguna preocupación alguna, no había nada que lo intimidara a que llegara a tomar medidas erróneas, siempre, o tal vez la mayoría de las ocasiones intentaba razonar la situación que se presentara, nunca se tomo las cosas a la ligera como su buen amigo Goku, volvió a desviar su mirada, y vio a su hijo, hace unos segundos había presenciado las bolas de energía que aventaba a su otro hijo, su hijo el pequeño Trunks no fallaba en ninguna, pero fácilmente su otro yo de él las disparaba hacia otro lado muy fácilmente, se había olvidado completamente de una cosa, ¿Cómo le iba a explicar a su hijo? Que él y el que acaba de llegar o sea Trunks eran la misma persona, solo que en diferentes tiempos, antes era un poco fácil, él solo era un bebe.

"Las cosas se han complicado, nunca pensé que él regresaría, nunca pensé que esto sucedería, pero también se que mi pequeño Trunks es muy inteligente y podrá entender a la perfección que el que acaba de llegar y él son las mismas personas, aun no me explico el motivo de su visita, pero también me pongo a reflexionar sobre otra cosa, si la Tierra estuviera en peligro, ¿Por qué lo hizo aquí? ¿Por qué no lo hizo cuando estuvieran todos? ¿Acaso quiere que les digamos a los demás? Mi hijo no es así, mi hijo quiere que se enteren todos, si mi teoría no me falla el viene a otra cosa, pero si fuera solo una visita es demasiado tiempo, eso lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo" Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, no comprendía nada y de un cajón que tenia de su lado, saco un cigarro tomo el encendedor y lo encendió. "Mira nada mas Bulma, fumando hace tiempo que no hacías eso, hace tiempo que lo dejaste, desde que Vegeta dijo que lo hicieras lo dejaste, pero esta vez estoy nerviosa, no me incomoda su visita, me incomoda el por que de ella" Le tomo una fumada al cigarro.

_Flash back_

Era como cualquier día en el laboratorio, tratando de actualizar las ideas, tratando de renovar los robots.

De la bata de Bulma, había dos bolsillos uno del lado derecho que tenia su calculadora, algunos que otros apuntes, una mini computadora, y el tesoro mas preciado para ella "El control" llamado así por ella el cual le servia para poder manejar a su antojo la cámara de gravedad por nada del mundo lo dejaría, y en el otro bolsillo del lado izquierdo se hallaba una caja de cigarros y un encendedor con la marca de la empresa. Tal vez fue un mal habito que agarro de su padre.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por que no sale el estúpido robot!? ¿En que demonios fallo?- dijo Bulma demasiado fastidiada y aventando el pedazo de robot que había ahí- ¡Todo al parecer esta bien! ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sucede esto?- dijo agarrando el cigarro que tenia en el cenicero y dándole una fumada.

- Tal vez no funciona tu invento por que te la pasas maldiciendo mujer loca y tal vez por que fumas como loca y eso no te hace pensar- dijo Vegeta observándola, estaba recargado en la pared y le daba mucha risa la situación de la cual se encontraba su mujer.

- ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?- dijo Bulma harta de que no le salio su invento, dándole mas y mas fumadas al cigarro, cuando algo no le salía a ella algún invento, no le gustaba que alguien le preguntara por que sin pensarlo ella agredía a la gente que le digiera cualquier cosa, pero como Vegeta no lo sabia él le comento pero lo supiera o no, él se lo haría saber de cualquier manera eso no le importaba a él.

- Yo me puedo meter en tus asuntos cuando yo quiera, ¡Hmpf! Eres una mujer detestable a veces- dijo Vegeta un poco enojado y dejando la posición de la cual estaba.

- ¿Qué soy detestable? ¡Por dios! Solo mírate tú, te metes en lo que no te importa, ¡Déjame sola! Necesito tiempo para pensar en el por que este estúpido robot no sale- dijo Bulma jaloneando el robot y dándole mas fumadas al cigarro, hasta que al final opto por dejarlo en el cenicero.

- El humo del cigarro no te deja pensar Bulma- dijo Vegeta un poco mas sereno, estaba atrás de ella- Me meto por que me importa y punto- dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando la ceja.

- ¡Oh perdón! ¡Claro que te importa por que es tu estúpido robot el que arreglo!- dijo un poco indignada y volvió a agarrar el cigarro para darle una fumada mas, ya que estaba apunto de acabarse el cigarro.

- ¿Acaso no estas poniendo caso a todo lo que te digo mujer?- dijo Vegeta elevando su voz.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Deja de meterte en mis asuntos que yo no los hago en los tuyos!, ¡Vete del laboratorio!- dijo Bulma haciéndole un ademán al príncipe para que se marchara, dándole una ultima fumada al cigarro y apagándolo en el cenicero.

- No me voy a ir, oblígame- dijo el príncipe seguía en la misma posición, solo que estaba alado de ella, le daba risa la cara que ponía, mas que nada lo prendía mas y mas.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero deja de estar fastidiando por que si no lo dejas de hacer voy a dar tu robot como un caso perdido y no lo voy a arreglar y ni me reclames, que haré caso omiso a tu petición- dijo así sentenciando el caso del robot, sacando otro cigarro mas de su bata y prendiéndolo.

- Se ve que no entiendes mujer, ¡Que asco!- dijo Vegeta poniendo cara de asco al sentir el aroma de la nicotina.

- ¿Qué asco de que? ¡Te lo advertí!-dijo Bulma enfadada y confusa por la respuesta de su esposo- Despídete de tu amiguito Vegeta- y acto seguido lo aventó a la basura- Nos vemos al rato- se levanto de su silla y se dirigía hacia la salida.

- ¿Adonde vas mujer? Esa estúpida cosa de la cual fumas y tiene un aroma asqueroso, de eso me refería- dijo el príncipe agarrando el brazo de su esposa y también quitándole de los dedos el cigarro y rompiéndolo a la mitad.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas tonto o ¿Qué?- dijo la joven mirándolo muy extrañada y enojada por que el invento no le salio.

- Pues parece ser que la tonta eres tu, te ves tan desagradable fumando esta porquería- dijo tirando el cigarro a la basura- Te vez muy vulgar, esa no es la princesa con la cual estoy viviendo, despides un aroma asqueroso, tu eres una mujer hermosa Bulma y ve, fumando estas estupideces que te cierran el cerebro- dijo el príncipe mirando eso ojazos azules que le prendieron desde que la vio.

- Ve… Vegeta ¿Nunca pensé que me dirías eso? ¿Así que soy una princesa?- dijo la joven olvidando por completo el invento fallido hace unos momentos y sintiendo como un peso se le quitara de encima.

- Pues si… eso dije, no hagas que lo vuelva a repetir- dijo Vegeta un poco intimidado y poniéndose rojo, por aquella penosa situación.

- Esta bien, y también me dijiste vulgar, pero lo tomare como una crítica constructiva y esta vez no me enojare contigo- agarro el robot que hace unos momentos lo había tirado a la basura.

Vegeta se sintió feliz, demasiado feliz por que su esposa le digiera eso, pero no se lo iba a demostrar solo lo pensaría, así que la beso en la frente y se iba directo a la salida.

- ¡Vegeta!- dijo Bulma

- Si mujer- dijo volteando ver a su mujer ya había llegado a la salida.

- Gracias Vegeta- dijo y sacando de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros y aventándolo a la basura- Gracias por decirme eso, lo necesitaba.

- ¡Hmpf! Yo siempre se todo mujer- dijo Vegeta viendo a su mujer.

- No seas tan modesto príncipe- dijo Bulma volteando para seguir su invento "A veces dice cosas que me dan ánimos, me sube el autoestima, siempre lo voy a necesitar"

Vegeta no le dijo nada a su esposa, solo le brindo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la salida para seguir entrenando. "Tu eres demasiado hermosa Bulma. Para que seas opacado por el aroma de ese cigarro, te lo digo por tu eres mi mujer y me importas"

_Fin del Flash back _

Mas y mas humo salía de la boca de Bulma, no cesaba de darle una fumada tras otra fumada a su cigarro. "Es hora, es hora de que salga de esta cocina y vea a mi hijo, a mi otro hijo, ya es hora, Vegeta no hace nada y no creo que sepa explicarle al pequeño Trunks esta situación" Estaba pensando, mientras dejaba la cortina de la ventana que daba vista al jardín, donde estaba la nave del tiempo de Trunks, y acto seguido apago la mitad del cigarro que había fumado, solo el cigarrillo le servia para tranquilizar los nervios que tenia en ese momento.

Vegeta sabia perfectamente quien había llegado en su casa, pero no sabia para que venia su otro hijo de la otra línea del tiempo, estaba confundido estaba tratando de entender la situación. "No quiero que mi familia se vea en vuelta otra vez en problemas, no quiero que sufra por amenazas externas a ella, no quiero saber el futuro esta vez, solo quiero seguir tan normal como ahora". Vez tras vez su mente no podía captar el por que de aquella visita inesperada, no sabia como lo iba a tomar su hijo pequeño "Bulma es demasiado lista, ella ya sabrá quien es el que vino en estos momentos, no por nada es mi mujer", esbozo una sonrisa, poco a poco el polvo se iba alejando de ellos.

Se podía divisar poco a poco aquella maquina del tiempo que en alguna ocasión fue una novedad para todos, seguía igual con la misma letra que su propio hijo Trunks antes de partir en aquella ocasión, antes de que llegara a la Tierra, en donde conocería por primera vez a su padre, puso aquella palabra para así, de alguna manera sentirse bien puso la palabra: "Hope", alado de la nave estaba un joven muy apuesto, seguía igual que antes, tal vez era mayor de edad, pero físicamente se veía como hace mucho tiempo atrás lo había visto, al parecer no había envejecido, su sangre guerrera que tenia en las venas de saiyajin hacia que no envejeciera demasiado rápido como los humanos normales.

La puerta principal seguía abierta, tal y como lo habían dejado Vegeta y Trunks al salir, pero inmediatamente la puerta fue opacada por alguien, se podía ver una figura, una sombra, una presencia, de inmediato el príncipe saiyajin volteo, sabia perfectamente de quien era esa presencia era de su mujer.

- Vegeta- dijo la mujer agarrando el hombro de su esposo

- Bulma- dijo el príncipe volteando a ver los ojos confundidos que tenia en ese momento su mujer.

- Yo no entiendo, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Muchas ideas surgen en mi cabeza y ninguna de ellas le atina a cual será esa respuesta- dijo la mujer con su misma mirada de confundida

- Yo tampoco lo se Bulma, yo tampoco se lo que pasa- dijo Vegeta agarrando la mano de su mujer que la tenia en su hombro, tenia la esperanza de que si la agarraba podría tranquilizarla un poco mas.

- ¿Sabes? Yo siempre espere a que algún día Trunks nos visitara, aunque se que esto no es visita me siento un poco confundida, un poco sola, la verdad, no me preguntes por que, realmente no la se… tengo miedo- dijo viendo la figura de Trunks que ya se veía perfectamente.

- Aunque no lo creas, yo también pienso igual que tu mujer, yo también pienso igual que tu- dijo Vegeta resignado, tratando de actuar lo mas tranquilo que se pueda.

- Mamá, ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Cómo que te iba a visitar Trunks? Me confundes ¿Quién es el que acaba de llegar? ¿Acaso yo te iba a visitar? ¿Hay alguien mas que se llame igual que yo?- dijo el niño cruzando los brazos y viendo a su mamá.

- No hijo, lo que pasa es que…- Bulma no sabia como explicarle algo tan sencillo ¿Cómo lo iba a tomar su hijo pequeño?, de todas formas fue interrumpida.

- ¡Madre, madre!- dijo Mirai Trunks un poco eufórico- Hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos madre, te he extrañado demasiado- dijo abrazando a su madre y levantándola del piso.

- ¡Trunks! Hijo, yo también te extrañe demasiado- dijo la madre dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo que ese es tu hijo madre? ¿Acaso tenían un hijo tu y mi padre y no me lo hicieron saber?- dijo el niño muy molesto- ¿Quién te crees que eres? En venir así nada mas y abrazar a mi madre- dijo dirigiéndose a Mirai Trunks en un tono de desprecio- Si realmente eres un hijo de ellos por que vienes hasta ahora, ¡Eh! Es algo estúpido ¿No lo crees? Desde hace cuanto tiempo no venias, ni siquiera mis padres me mencionaron de ti- dijo el niño en un tono de sollozo, se sentía desplazado humillado, "Como es posible que mi madre y mi padre no me hayan contado de que yo tenia un hermano, esto jamás se los voy a perdonar"- le aventó una bola de energía a su otro yo- Haber si eres fuerte como para aguantar esto- estaba celoso de que no confiaran en él, se sentía impotente.

- ¡No Trunks!- dijo Bulma tratando de detener a su hijo, pero no lo logro.

Rápidamente, Mirai Trunks esquivo esa bola de poder que le había aventado el pequeño Trunks, Mirai Trunks no se molesto por nada del ataque que le hizo su otro yo, de cualquier manera, él también hubiera hecho lo mismo, se hubiera sentido desplazado de su familia por no haberle contado algo tan importante, él no hubiera entendido las cosas, pero también sabia que era demasiado inteligente y que cuando le explicaran le daría mucha alegría, eso lo sabia por que hubiera sentido lo mismo, si estuviera en el lugar del pequeño Trunks.

- Vaya, vaya, al parecer no eres un insecto, no eres un insecto que tengo como hermano eso me parece mejor- lo rodeaba, estaba enojado, molesto, tenia muchos sentimientos contrariados- Haber que te parece… si aguantas este ataque- dijo el niño convirtiéndose así en súper saiyajin.

"Vaya este niño ya se puede convertir en súper saiyajin, no me sorprende esta época ha cambiado drásticamente, desde el primer día que vine a esta época, las cosas han cambiado" Volvió a esquivar el ataque, aunque ya no había amenaza alguna en el futuro del cual provenía, seguía entrenando por si algo malo se suscitaba.

- No lo haces nada mal hermanito- hizo un gesto de burla al final de sus palabras- ¿Qué te parecería otro ataque?

- ¡Basta Trunks!- dijo Vegeta viendo a su hijo pequeño muy severamente.

- ¿Pero padre?- dijo el niño bajando la cabeza y pensando en lo poco que había sucedido por el momento "Ni mi padre y ni mi madre ¿Por qué? ¿Como pudieron? Se reservaron este gran secreto, ¿Por qué he de hacerle caso a mi padre?"- ¡No papá! Yo me detendré cuando yo quiera- dijo el niño haciendo una bola de energía

- ¡Te dije que no! Obedece mocoso- dijo Vegeta un poco molesto "A veces estoy orgulloso de él, pero hoy saca a relucir el orgullo, a veces no me agrada que se parezca a mi"

- ¡Hmpf! Hagan lo que quieran, al parecer ya tienen nuevo hijo- dijo el pequeño Trunks, y acto seguido se elevo por los cielos.

- ¡Trunks, Trunks! Ven hijo- dijo Bulma gritándole a su hijo "Yo sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, pero tiene que entender"

- Déjalo mujer, deja que despeje su mente- dijo Vegeta tratando de tranquilizar a su mujer.

- Esta bien Vegeta, creo que tienes razón- dijo Bulma sin ganas y viendo al suelo- Por otra parte, ¿A que vienes hijo? Por ser una visita es demasiado tiempo y la verdad…- encogió los hombros y volteo a ver a su hijo- ¡Ven pasa a la casa! ¿Tienes hambre?

- ¿Cómo sabias madre? No te he dicho nada y pues… si la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre- Trunks se sonrojo un poco y los tres caminaron hacia la puerta.

- Una madre sabe todo Trunks, que eso jamás se te vaya a olvidar, ven y siéntate y cuéntanos ¿Cómo te va?- dijo Bulma guiñándole un ojo a su hijo y poniendo mas comida en la mesa y recalentando la que ya estaba en la mesa.

- Pues muy bien madre…- agarro la comida y empezó a devorar lo que había en la mesa- Ya no ha habido amenaza alguna, desde que mate a los androides y a Cell, al parecer todo se ha acabado y… ¿Ustedes? Como les ha ido con el pequeño y orgulloso niño Trunks, es igual que mi padre- se empezó a reír Trunks.

Vegeta se empezó a atorar con la comida que se llevaba a la boca y con la mano empezó a golpearse.

- ¡Claro! Tenia que ser un digno descendiente de la raza de los saiyajins- empezó a tomar un poco de agua para poder pasar aquel bocado que hizo que casi se matara. "Estúpido bocado, ¿Realmente se parecerá a mi? ¿En mi forma de ser? Bueno que puedo decir, es una viva imagen, cuando yo me oponía a las ordenes de mi padre el Rey Vegeta y de Freezer, siempre fui muy rebelde".

- Y… No creo que sea una noticia mala de que la Tierra otra vez estuviera en problemas o ¿Si? Eso no los hubieras dicho en cuanto llegaste, pero tengo el presentimiento de que no es una visita ¿Cierto?- dijo Bulma viendo a su hijo un poco preocupada.

- Es cierto, esto no es una visita, eres demasiado inteligente madre, tampoco algo malo ha sucedido, lo que pasa es que…- tomo un poco de agua.

- ¡Habla de una estúpida vez Trunks!- dijo Vegeta golpeando la mesa "Este mocoso y el otro mocoso como me irritan argg"

- Cálmate Vegeta, ya ni por que tu hijo viene sabes comportarte- dijo meneando la cabeza Bulma en forma de desaprobación.

- No te preocupes madre, ya extrañaba a mi padre a su forma de ser, me alegra su forma de ser. El motivo de mi visita es que he notado a mi madre Bulma, de mi época…- dijo Trunks calmado como siempre

- Pues si… ni modo que esta Bulma, ya que estoy con ella. Sigue hablando mocoso- dijo Vegeta en un tono irónico y fue callado de inmediato por la mirada de su esposa, era la única que lo intimidaba de esa forma.

- Es que mi madre se ha comportado de una forma muy extraña, yo nunca pensé que esto… ¡Maldita sea!- pego Trunks en la mesa- Tengo miedo.

Vegeta y Bulma se empezaron a preocupar, aunque se le notaba mas a Bulma su preocupación, Vegeta era el mas preocupado.

"Acaso Bulma esta mal, ¡Maldita sea! El mocoso no dice nada, esto me esta poniendo de malas, me irrita la forma de ser de Trunks, me enferma" dijo moviendo su pie de abajo hacia arriba en señal de que estaba intranquilo.

De repente antes que empezara a hablar su hijo nuevamente, llego el otro Trunks, se paro en seco, y vio aquella escena, se senita humillado, impotente, no podía hacer mas, tenia celos de aquel ser llamado igual que él.

- Con que sigues ahí Trunks, ¡Hmpf! Me voy a dormir- dijo el niño sin ganas "Aun no entiendo, lo peor, lo mas denigrante, es que mis padre tuvieron la osadía de llamarme igual que ese estúpido, eso es lo peor" Tenia ganas de llorar y eso es lo que iba a hacer en cuanto pisara su cuarto, subía las escaleras.

- ¡Trunks, espera!- dijo Bulma tratando de alcanzar a su hijo.

- Déjame mamá- subió un poco más rápido que Bulma, y cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

- Síguele contando a tu padre, necesito hablar con Trunks, sobre esta situación- dijo Bulma y acto seguido subía las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de su hijo.

- Bueno, ya escuchaste a tu madre mocoso, sigue contando la historia, que esto me esta poniendo de malas. Dijo Vegeta alzando la ceja.

- Lo siento padre, pero no puedo hacer eso- bajo la mirada su hijo- Perdón-

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Por favor! ¡Grr!- volteo hacia otra dirección Vegeta "Ahora sale con estas tonterías, ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿A que cree que estamos jugando Trunks?"

- Lo siento pero necesitamos…- bajo un poco mas la cabeza, estaba incomodo por esa situación de la que estaba pasando, no se le veía su cara, ya que su pelo lo tapaba- Hasta que mi madre baje, así podrán pensar una decisión entre los dos- dijo Trunks sin desviar la mirada que la tenia en la mesa.

- ¿Una decisión? ¿De que demonios hablas mocoso?- dijo Vegeta mas impaciente.

- Si padre una decisión eso fue lo que dije, hasta que baje mi madre no voy a decir nada- dijo Trunks.

- ¡Hmpf!- solo se limito a hacer ese gesto su padre, estaba un poco nervioso e impaciente "Espero que Bulma no se tarde, esta situación me enferma"

Hubo un poco de silencio entre los dos.

"Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi hijo, y nunca se lo hice saber, nunca supo cuanto me dolió que cuando ese estúpido de Cell lo mato, realmente me hirió demasiado, eso él nunca lo supo, creo que debo de tranquilizarme, él nunca escucho de mi algo mejor que insultos por mi parte, y tal vez sea la ultima vez que nos veamos" Lo estaba viendo aunque Trunks a él no. Así que decidió romper el silencio que los inundaba a los dos.

- Trunks- dijo un príncipe más comprensible

- Dime padre- por fin Trunks volteo a ver a hacia donde estaba la mirada de su padre… Estaba un poco nervioso, no sabría ¿Qué podría esperar de su padre una plática? Él no es así, pero uno nunca sabría, su padre se veía un poco diferente, no sabia la razón, tal vez una pequeña plática podría así entenderlo mejor…

Continuará…

* * *

Kuriyami K: ¡Hola! Pues espero que no sea como el otro, por que este esta sacado de mi mente maquiavélica muajaja, pero si es que se llega aparecer al otro que me dices, solo espero que no se te haga triste para ti cuando lo llegue a acabar por que aun no tengo muy bien definido el final de este fic, espero bueno de todas formas que bueno que te guste ¡¡¡Besitos!!!

Elisabpshady: Que bueno que te parezca interesante, muajaja, es que si que me ha costado digo al principio en mis otros fics, como que siento que no escribía bien P pero bueno uno va cambiando (supongo), así que espero que este capitulo te guste mas y te deje mas enganchada que antes, así que espero tu review para decirme si te gusta o no vale, sale te cuidas

Dejen reviews, por favor, para mi es muy importante para saber si le gusta o no esta historia vale, se me cuidan Chao


	3. La triste verdad

**La triste verdad****  
**

**  
Capitulo 3.**

**  
**No era muy usual que padre e hijo hablaran, mas por parte del padre, que entablara un conversación, pero esa ocasión fue muy diferente, aunque Trunks no lo entendía, albergaba las esperanzas de que su madre, la de aquella línea del tiempo, no le hubiera mentido con lo que le contó que Goku se murió en el juego de Cell, cuando se lo contó a su madre en aquel entonces casi se desmayaba, tal vez fue por que de alguna manera, pensaba su madre que era el destino de Goku que se muriera, pero sabían que sus amigos lo iban a socorrer, pidiéndole a Sheng Long que lo reviviera…

- Bueno mocoso… y dime ¿Cómo están las cosas ahí?- dijo su padre un poco serio, seguía viendo a Trunks, nunca había entablado una buena conversación, solo tal vez con Bulma, pero ¿Con su hijo?.. No tenia ni la menor idea de que hablar.

- Muy bien padre, todo resulto perfecto… y dígame ¿El señor Goku ya esta bien? Me imagino que lo resucitaron con las esferas del dragón – Dijo Trunks un poco temeroso no sabia que esperar de él, su padre era un poco extraño, cambiaba su forma de ser muy drásticamente.

- ¡Hmpf! Si, Kakarotto fue revivido, pero no fue por las esferas del dragón, sino fue por un kaio-sama de 15 generaciones atrás – Dijo el príncipe esbozando una leve sonrisa, estaba recordando aquellos días, en el que peleó por su familia, por ellos y también cuando peleó con Kakarotto.

- ¿¡Por un kaio-sama de hace 15 generaciones!? ¡Uff! Creo que me perdí demasiado… pero, ¿Por qué no fue por las esferas del dragón? ¿Acaso algo ocurrió? - dijo Trunks, demasiado interesado en la plática, aunque su padre no lo parecía, realmente también él lo estaba.

- Lo que sucede es que Kakarotto estuvo entrenando en el otro mundo, así que no quiso que lo revivieran, pero una amenaza hubo en la Tierra, así que no hubo mas opción y lo tuvieron que resucitar de esa forma – Realmente no le molestaba hablar con su hijo, al príncipe, es mas le resultaba muy entretenido entablar una plática con él.

- Por lo que veo tú y el señor Goku ya son amigos ¿Verdad padre? – salio de sus labios una leve risita, pero no lo suficiente fuerte - ¿Qué tipo de amenaza hubo padre? – Dijo Trunks un poco sereno, su actitud cambio, "Creo que mi padre si se molestó con el comentario, pensé que, tal vez, podía hacerlo".

- No digas estupideces Trunks, Kakarotto nunca será mi amigo – Dijo el príncipe un poco molesto, aunque él sabia en el fondo que su hijo tenia absolutamente la razón – Lo que sucede es que un estúpido insecto llamado Babidi, vino a gobernar el universo, las mismas estupideces que todos queremos, y por fin tuve una pelea con Kakarotto…- se detuvo un momento estaba recordando aquel combate que tenia en aquel entonces con su rival, respiro un poco de aire y prosiguió – Así que un gordo salio de nuestra pelea llamado Majin Bu, actualmente vive con Satán, ¡Que vulgar! Así que…- Vegeta fue interrumpido por su hijo.

- ¿Con el señor Satán? No puedo creerlo padre, así que peleaste con el señor Goku, mi madre me hablo mucho sobre eso que tu siempre querías ser mejor que el señor Goku esa era tu gran prioridad ¿Verdad?, tratabas de pelear con él ya que él te lo prometió, te felicito padre, creo que lograste tu cometido – Dijo Trunks un poco mas tranquilo, esta plática realmente le estaba gustando "No puedo creer que mi padre haya cambiado tan rápido sus actitudes… tal vez acepte la propuesta que les vengo informar a mi madre y a él".

- ¡Hmpf! Es lo menos que puedes decir por tu padre… ¿Dime como esta Bulma? ¿Ella se encuentra bien? – Dijo Vegeta un poco preocupado, pero no del todo.

- Mi… ¿Mi madre? – Dijo titubeando- Ella… ella ¿Cómo esta mi madre, padre? – Dijo Trunks bajando la vista al suelo, vio que su padre iba a hablar, se imagino lo que le iba a contestar debido a la respuesta que él le dio, a si que se apresuro a decir – De eso es lo que vengo a esta época padre… para poder hablar de mi madre, así que… hasta que no baje mi madre no voy a decir nada.-

- Ya veo, con que era eso a lo que venias, espero que Bulma no se tarde demasiado con el chiquillo – Dijo el príncipe viendo hacia a la escaleras esperando de alguna forma ver a su mujer bajar de ellas, pero como vio que no lo hizo, desvió su mirada hacia su hijo y prosiguió – Bien, tu madre se encuentra bien, me preocuparía el día en que no dejara de gritar y dar ordenes…-

En otro punto de la casa estaba Bulma, tratando de que su hijo le pudiera abrir la puerta, pero este se negaba rotundamente a las órdenes de ella.

- ¡Trunks!, Te enojas por tonterías, tu quieres saber la verdad ¿Cierto? Como quieres saberla si estas ahí, jugando videojuegos y luego te quejas de tu padre, por ser como es, con esa actitud no vas a solucionar nada, son tonterías y si no me abres, vete olvidando de tus salidas con Goten aunque yo no pueda impedir que te escapes tu padre te podrá alcanzar, también olvídate de las cenas, y también olvídate de los juguetes por mucho tiempo, soy tu madre y me debes de obedecer – Dijo Bulma mas desesperada que nunca ya llevaba bastante tiempo y su hijo no se dignaba a abrirle la puerta para darle una explicación. "Vegeta y Trunks deben de estar desesperados, mas Trunks, ha de haber un silencio rotundo allá abajo".

La puerta de la habitación de Trunks no se abría aún, tampoco se escuchaban pasos de que alguien se aproximara a abrirla, la puerta seguía igual, solo que estaba vez hubo un pequeño ruido dentro de la habitación. Bulma se acercó un poco más al ver que es lo que era aquel ruido que se escuchaba dentro de esta, al tratar de agudizar uno de sus cincos sentidos, el oído, pudo escuchar que aquel sonido se trataba de un videojuego, se podía escuchar claramente el disparar de las ametralladoras. Bulma se enfado demasiado, no podía creer que tuviera un hijo muy testarudo, de todas formas ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y no iba a seguir desperdiciando mas tiempo de cualquier manera el pequeño Trunks tenia que enfrentarla tarde o temprano, por que ella supondría que su hijo Trunks, estaría pasando un mal rato allá abajo con Vegeta.

- Bien Trunks, así decidiste las cosas, y así serán – Dijo Bulma tenia moderada su voz, se retiró de la puerta ya no iba a insistir más, ya iba a bajar las escaleras, pero fue detenida por un jalón de alguien que lo tenia a lado. - ¡Trunks! Que bueno que saliste de tu habitación.-

- Ma… madre te quiero pedir una disculpa por todo – Dijo el niño bajando la cabeza, estaba viendo sus pies – Yo solo actué, no quise sentirte mal de ninguna forma, es que solo me da coraje que…- estaba hablando un poco tembloroso, abrazó a su madre y empezó a llorar en silencio, poco a poco el vestido que tenia Bulma puesto en ese momento empezó a humedecerse – No le digas a papá ¿Quieres? Un saiyajin nunca llora.-

- No te preocupes hijo – le dijo muy tiernamente y acariciando su cabeza - ¡Ven! Vamos a tu habitación y te explicare todo, y por esto… - Le enseño el vestido que tenia humedecido – Será nuestro secreto tu padre jamás se enterara – le dio una sonrisa y los dos siguieron caminando a la habitación de su hijo…

Mientras la plática ya se había profundizado, aunque no era la típica plática entre un padre y su hijo, Vegeta intentaba, se esforzaba en llevar acabo la plática, su estancia ya los había llevado a la sala, en donde les era mas fácil saber que en la cocina, si Bulma ya había bajado o no de las escaleras. La luz ya estaba prendida, estaba moderada la luz, era una luz tenue que por lo regular ocupaban los restaurantes, en las cafeterías y demás. Los dos platicaban muy a su manera, Trunks le daba mucho entusiasmo entablar una platica con su padre. Y Vegeta aunque no daba mucha alegría a esa plática, de vez en cuando le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su progenitor, no le era de nada mal informarse del futuro, del cual él, ya no existía.

- ¿Estudias acaso Trunks? – Dijo Vegeta, cruzando la pierna y con su pose habitual, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

- ¡Si padre! Estudio lo mismo que mi madre es… - dijo Trunks se tardó en contestar, le vinieron aquellas imágenes de su madre, se resignó, para eso venia a esta época para hablar sobre su madre – Bueno no importa, lo que mas me agrada es que la Corporación Cápsula se esta levantando, a mi madre se le ha ocurrido bastantes inventos de todo, estoy muy orgullosa de ella, y cuando sea el tiempo, yo asumiré el cargo que tiene ella… poco a poco la ciudad se esta regenerando, aunque no se ve como aquí, pero se esta haciendo el esfuerzo.- Concluyo con la pegunta que le hizo su padre. Al ver que su padre ya no hacia mas preguntas se aventuró a lanzarle una pregunta – Padre, y… ¿Cómo es Trunks?-

- Me parece magnifico, que estés orgulloso de tu madre, ella es un ingenio… - se quedó meditando un poco a la pregunta de su hijo y finalmente dijo - ¿Cómo, que como es Trunks? Pues es igual a ti, igual que tú, no le veo el caso a tu pregunta mocoso.-

- No padre, Trunks no es igual a mi, por que yo tuve otra mentalidad cuando era niño…- bajó un poco la cabeza y prosiguió – Yo no te tuve a ti… me crié con mi madre y con Gohan, pero él, él se crió contigo y con mi madre, él y yo aunque seamos la misma persona somos totalmente diferentes, también me pude dar cuenta en mi llegada que fácilmente se convirtió en súper saiyajin y yo… desgraciadamente no tuve esa facilidad, y mataron a mi maestro Gohan -

- No lo había pensando de esa forma – a Vegeta le dio un poco de lastima su hijo, de cualquier manera, a las dos personas que mas amaba en el mundo, se quedaron solos en aquella línea del tiempo del cual provenía su hijo, por que él de cierta forma, también se sintió solo hasta que la conoció a ella – Pues creo que tu mismo ya te abras dado cuenta de eso, puesto que tu mismo me dijiste que éramos iguales, y de hecho lo somos aunque él no es tan… pues como tu padre, pero tampoco es tan amable como tú, de cualquier manera, estoy muy orgulloso de que sea mi hijo, y también lo estoy de que tu también lo seas.-

- Padre, yo… - estaba apenado Trunks, nunca iba esperar nada de eso por parte de su padre, él sabia de antemano que estaba agradecido, se dio cuenta en aquel tiempo, que él no era tan malo, se preocupo por él en el momento en el que Cell lo mato, aunque él sabia perfectamente que su padre no se lo iba a decir, al menos se lo comprobó con hechos, se acomodo en el sillón, modero su postura y cambio su semblante, al menos sabia que su padre no quería mucho sentimentalismo en las cosas – Muchas gracias padre, me da mucha alegría escuchar eso de ti.-

En otra dirección de la casa se encontraban una madre y un hijo, ahí casi en la oscuridad, solo eran alumbrados por una pequeña lámpara que tenían, su madre lo acostaba en la cama, lo tapaba muy tiernamente y finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Nuevamente madre, te pido una disculpa por mi comportamiento, ya hice lo que me pediste, ya me puse mi pijama, y estoy en la cama, así que ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – dijo Trunks ya acostado en la cama y viendo a su madre.

- Ese sujeto que esta haya abajo, no es tu hermano, pero si lo quieres llamar de una forma mas sencilla, esta bien... - se quedó callada un momento esperando alguna reacción por parte de su hijo, pero al ver que no la hubo prosiguió con la platica – Él, ya nos había visitado anteriormente, pero tu solo eras un bebe, él nos comento que iba a haber una amenaza en la Tierra, y todo lo que iba a suceder en tres años, él también es mi hijo y también de tu padre, aunque él no es de esta época, el pertenece a una época muy lejana, de la cual solo él y yo estamos vivos, ni tu padre, ni tu amigo Goten viven, de hecho, jamás tu amigo Goten existió en esa época, Trunks es una persona fuerte, y acabo con los androides y con Cell de su época, pero ahora esta de regreso y esa es la razón de la cual queremos saber… pero me imagino que Vegeta ya la sabe en estos momentos… ya te imaginaras como es tu padre.-

- Ya me lo imagino… - el niño quedó un poco en shock, estaba meditando todas la palabras que hace un momento le brindo su madre - ¡Wow! Mamá, que divertido, con que así me veré en mucho tiempo, ¿No lo puedo creer? Esto es magnifico – dio un brinco en la cama y empezó a saltar en ella - ¡Que emoción! ¿Le puedo contar a Goten verdad mamá? ¿Puedo ir a jugar con él ahorita?-

- Que bueno, que te hayas emocionado hijo… - se levantó de la cama de su hijo, trato de tranquilizarlo y lo llevo nuevamente a que se recostara, antes de que su hijo, nuevamente le hiciera la pregunta que si podía jugar con él rápidamente ella prosiguió – ¡Claro! Mañana le hablo a Milk para que Goten conozca a tu hermano, y podrás jugar con él pero hasta mañana, dado que esta aquí para contarnos algo de suma importancia y ahorita no se puede distraer con nada… mejor mañana para que así descansen tú y él también para que puedan jugar ¿Qué te parece?-

- Bueno mamá… ya que – dijo en tono de resignación y bajándose de la cama, y rápidamente se metió entre las cobijas y sabanas y apagó la lámpara que tenia a su lado.-

- Esta bien hijo… Buenas noches – dijo Bulma levantándose de la cama de su hijo le dio un pequeño beso, camino rumbo a la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella.

Ya se había demorado demasiado en tratar de convencer a su hijo en abrir la puerta, pobre de su otro hijo, tener que estar ahí con su padre, tal vez sea demasiado para él pero ella nunca pensó que el pequeño Trunks sea tan testarudo como su padre, se volteó a haber en un espejo, recordó que se había mojado debido a que lloro su hijo, se lo pensaba cambiar, pero ya se había secado el lugar que estaba húmedo, así que siguió caminando rápido, para poder estar con ellos, iba a bajar las escaleras cuando escucho una leve risita de Trunks.

" ¿Ese es Trunks? ¿Acaso se esta riendo? ¡No lo puedo creer! Pero… ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Si, esa es la voz de Vegeta, él, ¿Él esta platicando con Trunks? Esto es muy confuso, nunca pensé que él hablara con Trunks, de hecho no tengo la menor idea del por que, bueno al menos, de algo les ha deber servido mi ausencia, que bueno que eso sucedió" Iba bajando las escaleras se detuvo un momento, estaba escuchando de lo que hablaban, al parecer estaban hablando de que si Trunks tenia novia… "El príncipe de los saiyajins hablando de que su hijo tenia o no tenia novia, hay veces en las que Vegeta me deja demasiado sorprendida… realmente no lo entiendo del todo, creo que una persona nunca la dejas de conocer".

Trunks, estaba realmente feliz con la situación que en esos momentos se estaba suscitando, una plática con su padre, solo tal vez existía en sus sueños pero… ¿En la vida real? Él nunca pensó que existiera esa clase de conexión, aunque no le pedía de mas a su padre, su padre era muy reservado, y tal vez cambio por algo, o alguien, pero no le iba a preguntar el porque de su cambio radical, solo se limitaba con los gestos que hacia su padre, con sus medias sonrisa y una leve sonrisa que de vez en cuando le brindaba el príncipe con eso le bastaba a Trunks. "Es como si hubiera sido ayer, aun lo recuerdo, el día en el que partí a la época en la que mi padre estaba vivo, era algo nuevo para mi… aquellos días… Fue cuando estuvimos esperando el regreso del señor Goku, era demasiado mi asombro de ver por primera vez a mi padre, mi madre no tenia ninguna fotografía de él, solo tenia el relato que mi madre me brindaba de vez en cuando, tanto fue mi asombro que también mi padre se dio cuenta de eso, de que lo estaba observando demasiado, todavía recuerdo lo que mi padre me dijo_: Y tu que miras tanto o… ¿Acaso nunca habías visto un saiyajin?.. _Fue mucha vergüenza para mi, recuerdo que le pedí una disculpa y como olvidar lo que me dijo mi padre: _Imbécil, _fue la respuesta que recibí de él… ahora veo que ha cambiado drásticamente, ya no es lo mismo, ya no es como solía ser antes"

- ¡Madre! – de inmediato Trunks se paro del sillón y se quedó observando como su madre iba bajando poco a poco de las escaleras.

- Trunks, Vegeta, vaya veo que estuvieron bien todo el tiempo que me tarde, el pequeño Trunks entendió todo a la perfección, salio demasiado listo como su madre – dijo Bulma muy tranquilamente y realzando su grandiosa inteligencia, se sentó en el sillón del cual también estaba sentado Vegeta y prosiguió – Y bien, creo que ya le has de ver contado a tu padre el porque de esta visita pero quiero saber yo, el porque estas aquí.-

- ¡Bah! Este mocoso, no me ha contado nada, dijo que hasta que no bajaras tú no iba a decir nada – se quedó viendo a su mujer que puso una cara de sorpresa – Vino igual como hace tiempo sin querer revelar nada y… Ahora supongo que vas a abrir la boca ¿Verdad mocoso? – dijo Vegeta mas impaciente que nunca, Bulma ya había bajado, el otro mocoso ya sabia la verdad así que ya no había ningún impedimento de nada.

- Si… - bajo la mirada en cuestión de segundos, pero rápidamente la alzo, se dio un ultimo aire de respiro y siguió – Creo que ya es tiempo de que les cuente el porque de mi visita – volvió a tranquilizarse, trataría de que por ningún motivo le temblara la voz o algo así sucediera, no quería verse débil ante su padre – Después de que yo regresé a mi verdadero tiempo, pude estar más tranquilo, ahora tenía la seguridad de que podría derrotar a esos malvados androides y de paso eliminar a Cell. Cuando volví a mi casa mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mí, yo la tranquilicé y le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que yo llegué a este tiempo. Así, ella se enteró de que los androides de este tiempo no eran tan malos como en nuestro tiempo, también de Cell, de mi muerte y resurrección, de la reacción de mi padre al verme morir en manos de Cell…

" Maldito insecto de Yamcha, anda de chismoso diciendo todo, grr, maldito ser inferior" Estaba pensando Vegeta, mientras apretaba sus manos, realmente ese ser humano le caía bastante mal…

- También le hablé sobre la muerte de Gokú, eso la entristeció mucho. Algunas cosas no se pueden cambiar, no importa los esfuerzos que uno haga y, al parecer, el destino inevitable de Gokú era morir, si no fue por aquella enfermedad, fue por salvarnos a todos – prosiguió Trunks, un poco entristecido por eso, aunque ya sabia que el señor Goku estaba bien, ya que su padre se lo hizo saber hace unos momentos, pero se sentía mal ya que se madre lo apreciaba mucho, así que prosiguió – Luego de esa larga conversación, yo me encargué de derrotar de una vez por todas a los androides y a Cell,.así pasó el tiempo y las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad, mi mamá se dedicó a reconstruir gran parte de lo que fue la Corporación Cápsula, y yo comencé a estudiar en las mañanas y durante las tardes entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, que fue una de las primeras cosas que mi madre reparó, según tengo yo entendido…

En ese momento Bulma miro a Vegeta, él se dio cuenta y también la miró y luego bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado. Esto hizo que a Bulma se le dibujara una leve sonrisa en su rostro estaba divertida por la reacción de Vegeta.

- Nuestra vida siguió sin ningún sobresalto, mi madre y yo recuperamos las ganas de vivir y comenzamos a disfrutar de nuestra pacífica vida – Trunks se detuvo, la voz le empezó a temblar, le dolía todo lo que le estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, pero no iba a flaquear en esos momentos, ya no le importaba si se veía débil ante su padre, trato de no derramar ninguna lagrima, respiro mas profundo y prosiguió – Sin embargo, empecé a notar algo extraño en mi madre. A veces salía sin avisar y cada vez que le preguntaba a dónde había ido se irritaba mucho y me contestaba que no me metiera en sus asuntos, porque ella no lo hacía con los míos. Al principio pensé que a lo mejor había conocido a alguna persona en especial y seguramente le daba vergüenza contarme, pero no fue así. No sabía que hacer, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, notaba que sus ánimos se perdían, andaba muy ojerosa, y a veces la escuchaba vomitar en el baño. Nuestra relación, que siempre fue muy buena, también fue empeorando, debido a que todo la irritaba mucho – bajo la cabeza, era demasiado doloroso para él contar eso, tan solo los recuerdos que tenia de su madre, le entristecían demasiado – Un día me decidí a encararla. Le pregunté qué era lo que estaba pasando y tuvimos una desagradable discusión donde ella terminó desmayada. La llevé lo más rápido que pude a un hospital, y ahí me enteré de todo. Estaba gravemente enferma, y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer…

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras Bulma y Vegeta quedaron petrificados. Esta vez ninguno de los dos pudo mirarse a la cara, era demasiado para ellos, ver como su hijo enfrente de sus ojos se desmoronaba ante ellos, sólo se quedaron contemplando el suelo.

- Aún no se sabe con exactitud si esta enfermedad es mortal o no, de alguna forma lo es, pero no se sabe cuanto tiempo demora la enfermedad en mermar las fuerzas de un individuo, pero se está trabajando en una cura, hasta el momento sólo hay medicamentos que inhiben el dolor – estaba tembloroso Trunks, la voz se le quebró, estaba aturdido era la primera vez que hablaba sobre esto y era a sus otros padres – Yo creo que encontrarán pronto una cura, pero mi madre piensa todo lo contrario. Esa noche, cuando pasé a verla estaba más pálida de lo normal. Yo le recriminé por no haberme dicho lo que le sucedía, entonces fue que me dijo que ella sentía que cada vez le quedaba poco tiempo, yo no supe que responder, mi madre no es así, ella siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas y ahora se deja vencer tan fácilmente, me siento muy impotente en este caso – soltó una lagrima, pero se contuvo.

- Entonces viniste para saber si Bulma podía encontrar una cura para el mal que acecha a tu madre – dijo Vegeta, al parecer estaba muy calmado, pero no era así, se sentía mal "Maldita mujer, al parecer es demasiado testaruda, no puedo creer que se deje vencer tan fácilmente" pudo ver a Bulma estaba llorando en silencio y su hijo estaba perdido, tenia su cara ida.

- No, no es eso, yo vine para otra cosa… - dijo Trunks volviéndose a conectar al mundo exterior y respondiendo a lo que su padre le había comentado – Se que mi madre se ha vencido ella sola, la sola idea de pensarlo me repugna – se levanto del sillón, tratando de que su respiración dejara de acelerarse y prosiguió – De hecho mi madre ha de estar muy preocupada por mi, puesto que agarre la maquina del tiempo sin su previo aviso, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz, se que ella necesita alguien que le de los ánimos, para que sepa que yo la necesito mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero parece ser que es muy terca y creo saber la solución, o al menos eso creo… yo desearía que mi padre viajara en la maquina del tiempo y que… mi madre pueda verlo después de tantos años, ese es realmente el objetivo de mi viaje – se quedo viendo a sus padres que estaban demasiados sorprendidos con la noticia – Por eso me atrevo a preguntarles porque se que esta decisión la toman ustedes dos, ¿Padre realizarías un viaje por el tiempo?...

CONTINUARA… 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He aquí tarde pero actualice lo cierto es que ando escribiendo un nuevo fic que se me vino a la cabeza de momento que lo titule **"En el fin del principio"** Si así lo desean también espero que tengan el tiempo para leer este universo alterno en el cual penas estoy escribiendo, sin más me despido contestando sus reviews y esperando que les guste este nuevo capitulo que les traigo. Ya sabes quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas me despido de ustedes **Ashamed**

Dayanarod: **He aquí a lo que me preguntabas, la triste realidad de Bulma salio a relucir y también la charla de padre e hijo y de madre e hijo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y ya sabes espero tus reviews me fascinan mucho tus reviews… Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo  
**  
**Elisabpshady: ****Algunos dedazos se te escaparon al escribir el review, pero bueno al menos tu duda ya ha sido constipada y espero que te guste este capitulo tanto en como yo lo escribí, sale, espero tu review, ya nos leeremos adiós.**


	4. Nadie dijo que una decisión es fácil

**Nadie dijo que una decisión es fácil**

**Capítulo 4  
**  
Al terminar de decir aquella frase, se volvió a tumbar en el sillón... "En que demonios pensaba, mi madre nunca accederá a estas cosas, ni mucho menos mi padre, pero no tengo en nadie en quien confiar, fue mi última esperanza" Se quedaba viendo a esos rostros de confusión que mostraban sus padres.

Ninguno de los dos se inmutaba si quiera a hablar, era claro que era una decisión muy difícil, sus rostros se perdían en el suelo, poco a poco sus mentes iban procesando todo lo que hace unos momentos Trunks les había proporcionado, sus mentes iban trabajando demasiado rápido y lento a la vez. Hasta que finalmente, Trunks decidió poner fin a ese molesto silencio que inundaba la sala, ninguno de los dos (sus padres) hablaban y eso en cierto punto le enfermaba, tenia muchas ganas de ayudar a su madre y esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar del cual también lo llama casa, de alguna forma tenia esperanzas. .

- Pueden tomarse su tiempo se que es una decisión difícil - por un momento su mirada se perdió en el suelo, se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos y prosiguió - No es necesario que vengan a mi época, esto no es necesario - se levanto del sillón, se quedo viendo a sus padres, estos lo seguían con la mirada, aun ellos seguían en shock - Padre, madre, solo trate de ayudar a mi madre en todo lo que podía pero bueno... - se volteó, sentía la derrota de las personas que más quería en el mundo, con voz resignada prosiguió - Tómense todo el tiempo que crean necesario - por un momento se quedó varado, se quedó viendo a aquellos padres tan desconcertados, era claro que él iba a viajar en la máquina del tiempo solo, y que su misión había sido un rotundo fracaso.

Hasta que absorta de sus pensamientos, Bulma decidió de dejar esa forma de petrificada de la cual estaba, si fue un shock realmente fuerte, pero también su hijo necesitaba de su ayuda y solo lo que hacían era quedarse callados, su hijo venia a entablar una conversación de suma importancia, había viajado solo para ayudar a la única persona que esta viva para él, su madre, era toda esperanza que albergaba su hijo en esos momentos y no podía dejar de darle esa esperanza, su madre necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y ellos se lo dejaban a su suerte.

- Trunks - se paró del asiento del cual ella estaba, no sabia que reacción tener por parte de él, trato de alcanzarlo - Hijo, ¿A dónde vas? - dijo sin ánimos Bulma se paró en seco y cruzo los brazos.

- Yo... - bajo la cabeza para girarla a la de su madre - No lo se mamá no es necesario que me digan una respuesta en este momento - dijo sin ánimos, tenia ganas de llorar en ese momento amargamente, pero sus ojos fueron desviados hacia su padre, que al parecer también despertó del mar de pensamientos que inundaba por su cabeza - Mira, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir y... y después el tiempo, me dirá que debo de regresar con mi madre.-

- Y ¿A dónde piensas dormir Trunks Briefs? - Dijo Bulma mas calmada, al menos quería dejar la tensión de lado - Esta también es tu casa hijo, ¿No pensabas dormir en tu máquina del tiempo? O en la sucia cámara de gravedad de tu padre - dijo divertida esperando de alguna forma que una sonrisa se iluminara en la cara de su hijo.

- ¡Madre! - estaba demasiado apenado Trunks, de hecho jamás se puso a pensar en el lugar que iba a dormir, tenia la esperanza que eso no se demoraría y que en ese mismo instante su padre accediera cuanto antes - ¿Cámara de gravedad? La tan famosa cámara de gravedad, mi madre me contó de eso y del como explotó, ha de ver sido muy divertido - una leve sonrisa se hizo aparecer en su rostro.

- Grr - Vegeta que estaba escuchando todo recordando ese nefasto recuerdo - Bueno creo que nos tenemos que ir a dormir mocoso, tal vez te hagamos saber lo que hayamos decidido tu madre y yo... tal vez no te hagas ilusiones, ya que la forma derrotista que tiene tu madre no me tiene del todo contento - se paro del sillón y se dirigió rumbo a la escaleras.

- Has caso omiso a tu padre - exhaló aire - Y bien Trunks, sígueme - su madre lo llevo a una habitación que se encontraba a lado de la habitación del pequeño Trunks - Bien esta es la habitación de huéspedes, si quieres algo pídelo o tu mismo ve por él, no te preocupes - le dio un beso en la mejilla - Y con respecto... de la razón de la cual viniste, tu objetivo, no te preocupes, no se con exactitud que pensar o que hacer, pero veremos la forma de salir de esto como una familia, ya lo veras - le esbozo una gran sonrisa a su hijo, y se disponía a salir del cuarto de su hijo, pero fue detenida por la voz de él.

- Madre, se que es una decisión difícil, pero realmente mi madre lo es todo para mi, he perdido a mi padre, he perdido a mi maestro Gohan, lo he perdido casi todo, todo por esos estúpidos androides - golpeó la cama con furia - Y... tengo miedo de esta situación la relación de mi madre se ha empeorado, nunca la vi tan vacía, es lo único que me queda, es lo único que me queda por vivir - tragó un poco de saliva, bajo la mirada - No quiero estar solo, no quiero realmente no...-

- Hijo - Bulma se sentó a lado de él y dejó la puerta entre abierta - Y eso no va a suceder - en eso sintió como su mano se humedecía - ¡Hijo! Estas llorando - muy dulcemente lo agarró de la barbilla y le quitó esa lágrima de su cara - No quiero que llores, no es el fin del mundo, es una mala racha de la cual tu madre pasa, dímelo a mi que ella y yo somos la misma persona, no quiero que pienses negativamente, las cosas se solucionaran, tu madre no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente, no por nada es nada más ni nada menos que Bulma Briefs - abrazó fuerte a su hijo que este no paraba de llorar muy amargamente, sin soltar ningún sonido de que llorara, tenia que desahogarse de alguna forma. "Vegeta, estas observando todo, espero que no pienses que tu hijo es débil al llorar como un simple humano, esos sentimientos que por derecho los heredo de mi." Veía a un Vegeta recargado en la pared viendo todo lo que sucedía en el cuarto.

Vegeta pudo sentir la amargura de su hijo, y también sintió la misma tristeza que sintió cuando pelearon juntos, o quizás era más grande aún. Toda su vida estaba llena de hechos tristes y se dio cuenta que tarde o temprano terminaría por convertirse en el mismo ser solitario que él fue alguna vez. Esto hizo que sintiera un pequeño dolor en el estómago. Simplemente no podía creerlo, después de haber eliminado a los androides y a Cell y cuando ya comenzaba a tener una vida más tranquila, ocurre esta desgracia. No era justo. No sabía si entrar a la habitación, una vez más su orgullo se lo impedía. Bulma se le quedo viendo, el príncipe se percató de que su mujer lo veía, se sorprendió de que ella fácilmente se percatara de su presencia. Bulma tenia ganas de saber que es lo que rondaba por los pensamientos de Vegeta, de alguna forma tenia la esperanza de que se pudiese animar para entrar al cuarto, pero no hubo alguna respuesta de él, en el momento en el que fue descubierto prefirió marcharse de aquel lugar.

"Maldición, que tontería, yo no puedo apoyar a mi hijo en estos momentos, no se con exactitud lo que es un lazo paternal, pero creo que lo mejor es que lo dejara con Bulma, creo que en estos momentos él la necesita, ¡Maldita terrícola! ¿Cómo puede hacer esto? ¿Cómo puede dejarse rendir tan fácilmente?" Cerró sus puños y pegó a la pared que estaba afuera de su cuarto, impotente de no conocer muy bien la situación "Realmente eres muy diferente a la Bulma que yo conozco, ¿Quieres verme? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Bulma? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se metió en ella.

- Hijo creo que lo mejor es que descanses - Bulma le dio otro beso en la mejilla de este - No quiero que te preocupes más, creo encontrar una solución a esto pero... - se quedó observando a la cara de su hijo, prefirió no seguir hablando, podría decirle mañana.

- Pero... ¿Qué significa ese 'pero' madre? - Trunks se limpiaba sus lágrimas, y puso su rostro más serio.

- Nada hijo, ese pero significa que mañana lo tenemos que hablar muy bien - dijo Bulma parándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta - Que descanses hijo, creo que eso es lo que realmente necesitas - y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Afuera del cuarto de su hijo estaba Bulma, un poco confusa de todo lo sucedido, no sabia que hacer tenia la gran necesidad de llorar, pero por más que intentaba de alguna forma desahogarse, ese nudo que había permanecido desde que vio a su hijo llorar se hizo más y más grande, sentía una opresión en su cuerpo, miles de veces se llenaba a cuestionar de la reacción de la madre de Trunks, de alguna manera son las mismas personas y sin embargo no la entendía, no podía comprender como se convirtió tan derrotista y dejar a su hijo a la suerte.

No tenia ni la menor idea en que pensar, todo esto fue demasiado precipitado, hasta que por fin llego a la puerta de su cuarto, lo vio tendido, no era de esperarse, tenia los deseos de poder ayudar a su hijo, pero también le daba miedo la idea... Ella era la misma, y su hijo le pedía que Vegeta fuera a su época, no sabia que pensar, ni siquiera si esa Bulma tenia ganas de ver a Vegeta, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Vegeta murió en esa época... Por fin se decidió a abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba Vegeta, sentado perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez se cuestionaba lo mismo que ella se cuestiona.

Decidió sentarse a su lado, no podía hacer más, este ni siquiera la vio sus ojos estaban perdidos en el piso hasta que por fin Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma, aunque no dijo nada, su expresión se veía clara y precisa, estaba demasiado perdido, no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

- Creo... - divagó un poco Bulma, tragó saliva y prosiguió - Creo que lo mejor es que vayas con ella - dijo así sentenciando el caso.

- ¿Crees qué es lo correcto? - aun estaba perdido, no sabia que hacer la noticia le fue muy impactante para él, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento.

- No se si sea lo correcto... - bajo la mirada solo era cuestión de segundos para que sus lágrimas fluyeran por toda su cara, ya había pasado tiempo de retenerlas y ese nudo en la garganta le dolía - No se ni que pensar Vegeta, esto es demasiado extraño.-

- No haré nada de lo que tu no quieras hacer... - se quedó viendo a su mujer y le esbozo una ligera sonrisa - De todas formas a que le temes, eres tu misma solo que mas vieja y con muchas arrugas.-

- Esto no es gracioso Vegeta, no se trata de un solo juego - estaba muy indignada, por el comentario infantil de su esposo - Se trata de mi, de una persona que no sabemos como es - se tumbó en la cama, trataba de entender la situación - Pero... ¿Crees qué ella te quiera ver?-

- Se que esto no es un juego mujer - dijo más serio Vegeta y le dio la espalda a su mujer - No se si me quiera ver no lo sé, no se a que persona esperar, tú y ella aunque son las mismas personas son completamente diferentes - hizo lo mismo que su mujer y se tendió en la cama - Pero... - volteó su cara y vio a Bulma llorando - Mujer no llores.-

- Veo a mi hijo... y no puedo creer lo testaruda que llego a hacer, me da mucho coraje, me siento demasiado impotente ¿Cómo es posible que sea demasiado derrotista? - Seguía llorando, aunque se le entendía claramente lo que decía - Lloro por que me da coraje, tiene a un magnifico hijo... - se quedó viendo a Vegeta que ponía atención a todas las palabras que ella decía - ¿Irías? -

- ¿Qué si iría? - Alzo la ceja, un poco confundido, pero eso era a lo que realmente venia Trunks - Ya te dije mujer... no haré nada, si tu no quieres no iré.

- ¿Por qué me dejas todo a mi decisión? Yo no se, la decisión es tuya no mía, yo no soy la que va a esa época - se volteó Bulma dándole la espalda a Vegeta "Realmente no quiero que vayas, ella es la misma persona tengo miedo que te vayas a quedar ahí, tengo miedo".

- Creo... que la verdad no se, ella me necesita - abrazó a su mujer por la cintura - Pero... no se que hacer, no se como convivir con ella es una persona totalmente diferente a la cual yo no conozco, ella esta sola y tu me tienes.-

- Creo que tenemos que pensarlo bien - se volteó y le dio un beso a Vegeta - No, más bien creo que tú lo tienes que pensar, tú eres quien vas a enfrentarla no yo - otro beso combinado con una lágrima salió.

- Creo que será lo mejor - le limpio su cara - Creo que mañana le diré a Trunks, la decisión que llegue a tomar, y no se que hacer, creo que mañana indagare más.-

Así fue como se durmieron, en la misma posición en la cual se quedaron, no hubo mucho movimiento por la noche, aunque trataban de dormir, en algunas ocasiones se despertaban debido a la presión de la cual su hijo se sentía, no podían imaginarse que la única persona que tenia él, se iba muriendo poco a poco y era la única que le quedaba.

Así amaneció, como de costumbre Vegeta se levanto temprano para entrenar en la cámara de gravedad, y amaneció Bulma sola en la cama, se despertó un poco tarde, debido a que por la noche no pudo concebir el sueño totalmente, ya que entre sueños pensaba en lo que sucedía, tal vez era un poco pesimista pensar en lo que le atormentaba, pero no hallaba más... La madre de Trunks, o sea Bulma, tenia más de 20 años en no ver a Vegeta y si no mal recuerda, y por lo que sabia, ella misma ama a Vegeta más que nada en el mundo, y tenia miedo de perderlo para siempre, pero toda la decisión se la dejo a su marido, sabia que iba a tomar el camino correcto, sabia perfectamente, casi por instinto que le iba a decir que si a su hijo, pero nada era un hecho, él cambiaba drásticamente de ideas y tal vez no seria la excepción...

Se paro de la cama, estaba exactamente vestida como ayer lo estaba no se inmuto a desvestirse, y no lo iba a hacer, de seguro sus hijos ya estaban despiertos y querían algo de comer, no era de esperarse, a ellos casi no les gustaba la comida de las sirvientas, Vegeta siempre refunfuñaba cuando unos robots hacían la comida le era denigrante eso.

Bajo por las escaleras, hasta que por fin dio con la gran cocina que tenia, ahí estaban sus hijos, el pequeño Trunks no dejaba de invadir con preguntas a Mirai Trunks, que este se limitaba a contestar, puesto que no debía nada de responder sobre su futuro.

- ¡Trunks! Deja a tu hermano - volteó a ver a Trunks pequeño, que no dejaba de preguntar a su 'hermano mayor' sobre su futuro y sintió luego, luego la opresión de este en su 'hermano mayor' - ¡Deja a tu hermano! Que no me escuchaste Trunks - volteó a ver a su hijo con cara enojada, pero los dos se quedaron callados "Lo he olvidado los dos se llaman igual" - Te hablo a ti Trunks pequeño, deja a tu hermano en paz, vengan a desayunar y ¿Tu padre? - espetó Bulma al no ver a Vegeta por los alrededores

- Sigue entrenando madre - dijo Mirai Trunks calmado.

- Bueno, al rato llegara su padre a almorzar, por lo pronto siéntese los dos - puso los platos en la mesa, pero no se tardo más de minutos que también Vegeta acompaño a su familia a almorzar - Vegeta siéntate ahí esta la comida - se quedó viendo a esos ojos negros, esperando de alguna forma poder descifrarlos, pero no pudo.

- Mamá... Tú me prometiste que le podría hablar a Goten, para que pueda jugar con Trunks y así jugar los tres - dijo el niño saltando de la mesa de lo emocionado que estaba.

- Si hijo, pero en estos momentos... - bajo la mirada Bulma y no acabo de decir lo que decía fue callada muy bruscamente.

- ¡Cállate mocoso! No es momento de decirle a ese niño odioso hijo de Kakaratto nada, es una situación difícil, no es momento de estupideces - clavó sus ojos negros en los ojos azules del niño.

- Pe... perdón padre, no era mi intención decir eso - bajo la mirada Trunks, era claro que su padre tenia la mirada mas pesada que este y no pudo resistirle más, hubo un silencio, hasta que Bulma reaccionó y alzo la mirada.

- Hijo - dijo muy dulcemente tratando de tranquilizarlo - En un momento le hablo a Milk, no te preocupes por eso, ya abra tiempo para jugar con Trunks - volteó a ver a Vegeta que seguía comiendo - Y ¡Tú!... No es problema del niño que estés irritado, ese es tú problema no de todos.-

- ¡Hmpf! - Vegeta dejó sus utensilios de comer a un lado - He terminado mi comida.-

- Perdón - bajo la mirada Mirai Trunks - No era mi intención, hacer todo este alboroto, o no sé... perdón.-

- No te preocupes hijo, sabes de antemano como es tu padre, y esta decisión lo esta afectando a todos, pero más a él, no sabe que esperar, por cierto ¿Tu madre quiere ver a Vegeta? - dejó de recoger los trastos tenia la esperanza de que algún modo no se fuera Vegeta, si es que pensaba el príncipe en irse.

- Seré honesto madre - dejó de tomar el café que tenia enfrente - Se que mi madre sigue enamorada de mi padre... y ella cree que de alguna manera, ya nada vale la pena, no sabe que realmente la necesito, pero ella es demasiado terca, así que se me vino esta idea, no se si valga la pena, pero es mi último recurso - volvió a darle un sorbo a su café.

- Ya veo... - Bulma le dio la espalda a su hijo, "Es más que obvio, ella lo necesita aunque me duela, no podré hacer nada, al fin y al cabo es la misma persona... soy yo" - Solo esperaremos la decisión de tu padre, solo lo esperaremos - tenia ganas de llorar, pero no se iba a poner a llorar en esos momentos, no ahora.

Prosiguió el tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde, y las cosas seguían igual o tal vez peor, Vegeta solo se dedicaba a entrenar, tal vez era una forma de desahogarse, el pequeño Trunks no sabia lo que ocurría, pero también sintió el aire pesado que circulaba por la casa, no volvió a preguntar que si podía hablarle a Goten ese tal vez seria otro día, y Bulma solo se encerraba en su laboratorio tratando de desahogar su estrés, y Mirai Trunks se quedaba en el balcón viendo la cámara de su padre, que estaba encendida, hasta que descendió hasta el jardín, toda su llegada había sido demasiado rápida.

" Creo que te he fallado madre" Alzó la mirada, estaba presenciando el atardecer, "Creo que tu único hijo no pudo hacer mucho, te pido una disculpa por todo" Se iba a poner a llorar otra vez nuevamente, hasta que sintió una presencia en el árbol. Ahí estaba como siempre, oculto entre la oscuridad, recargado en el árbol, cruzado de brazos como era típico de él, no sabia que gestos o que cara ponía la oscuridad lo disfrazaba.

- ¡Padre! Te pido disculpas por todo no era mi intención, que tú y mi madre se enojaran - se quedó parado enfrente de él, iba a seguir hablando hasta que su padre lo calló.

- ¡No seas estúpido Trunks! - Vegeta dejó su pose y camino hacia su hijo - No pidas perdón, sabes que no se tiene que pedir perdón, las cosas suceden y ya, no podemos hacer nada, tu madre es así y ya - dijo de una forma autoritaria

- Lo se padre... - estaba sorprendido por la forma de actuar de su padre, sabia de antemano que era muy seco y frió, pero en su voz pudo descifrar lo que sentía, temor, dolor, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su padre así - Creo que ya no importa... lo mejor es que regrese por donde vine - dijo resignado.

- Te vas - agarró a su hijo del cuello - ¿Acaso no quieres ayudar a tu madre? Eso es a lo que realmente viniste no es cierto chiquillo, me irritas - dijo muy déspotamente y lo aventó al piso.

- Padre...- empezó a sobarse en donde su padre lo había agarrado del cuello - Pero... ¿Acaso vas a aceptar mi propuesta? Esto ya lo sabe mi madre - estaba feliz, pero no iba a presenciar esa felicidad, aunque no sabia si su padre había accedido tal parecía que si.

- No he decidido nada, pero... - su mirada se perdió en los ojos azules de él - Tal vez decida que si, de cualquier manera es Bulma, necesito hablarlo bien con tu madre, no te vayas aún, mañana ya te diré lo que decida - dejó a su hijo solo ahí y se metió a la casa "Debo de hablar una última vez con Bulma, creo que ya he tomado una decisión, pero necesito que ella diga todo, ella lo decide"

Trunks se quedó tumbado en el piso del jardín pensando, tenia más esperanzas que nada, ya sabia que su padre iba a acceder, no le iba a decir que no, o al menos eso creía él...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una larga charla les esperaba a los esposos, Vegeta dejaba todo en Bulma, pero Bulma no quería que fuera este a la época, tenia miedo de perderlo por ella misma, simplemente iba dejar pasar lo que tenia que pasar...

Continuará...

**-- -- -- --**

**Si lo sé matéenme, linchen a Ashamed xD Pido una disculpa del tamaño del mundo por dejar abandonado este fic, pero ya van cuando uno piensa en Sailor Moon puras 'cosas bonitas' dentro de lo que cabe jejeje**

**Otra cosa les invito a que se inscriban a un foro que hice en compañía de mis amigas: Nadeshico y j4p4nis3 la URL se encuentra en mi pérfil, para que puedan tener ahí un enlace directo, espero que se animen a inscribirse...**

**Ashamed**


End file.
